Elle
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Je l'avoue, c'est un HeeroxRelena, encore. Je sais que la majorité, pour une raison obscure, n'aime pas ce couple. Mais lisez quand même, et laissez vos critiques, même négatives... Merci !


_Titre_ : Elle

_Base_ : Gundam Wing

_Auteur_ : Tenchi

_Notes_ : Salut tout le monde (s'il y en a… du monde ). Bref, voilà l'histoire. Hier soir, je rentrais d'une soirée entre copines, et j'écoutais le nouvel opus de Kyo dans ma voiture. Et un petit quelque chose a germé dans mon esprit. Un truc du genre : tiens, cette chanson est pas mal, je me demande si je pourrais écrire un truc dessus… Peut-être m'en servir pour le chapitre 6 **Du coq à l'âme**… Mais j'ai déjà utilisé une chanson de Kyo dans cette fic-là. Enfin bref, je suis arrivée chez moi, Calleigh (mon chat) m'a fait un câlinou, j'ai remis le CD de Kyo sur ma chaîne, j'ai engueulée le monstre (alias ma petite Calleigh) qui s'attaquait une fois de plus au sapin de Noël , et je me suis mise sur mon canapé devant une feuille blanche, mon feutre noir à la main. Il devait être un truc comme 23h30 (ou peut-être 40…). Et je me suis laissée porter par la musique, les paroles, l'ambiance, etc (en même temps crier sur mon chat, ça casse l'ambiance -.-'). Et à minuit trente, j'ai posé le stylo, et ça a donné ce qui va suivre. C'est pas brillant, je pense pas que ce soit trop mauvais non plus, mais j'ai laissé le stylo vagabonder sur les feuilles à carreaux… Ok, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais je n'ai pris qu'une résolution cette année, c'est de me laisser guider par mes envies, de me faire plaisir, et de rentrer dans le lard de ceux que ça dérange ! Attention, en 2005, Tenchi monte aux créneaux ! (Pourquoi elle y était pas déjà ?) et ne se laissera plus faire dans son entourage familial, professionnel et autre. Voilà. Tout ce blabla pour pas grand-chose, hein ? Parce que c'est vraiment très court, faut pas se leurrer.

Alors, la chanson c'est **Sarah**, de l'album **300 légions **de Kyo. Mais j'ai changé le prénom, histoire que ça corresponde un peu à Gundam "

* * *

_**ELLE**_

_**"Léna elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure**_

_**Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre**_

_**Et ce quelle que soit l'heure**_

_**J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Léna**_

_**Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachés dans sa voix**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?"**_

Heero, du fond de la salle observait la princesse. Sa princesse. Cette jeune fille qui faisait des grands discours pour garder une paix quelque peu bancale. Cette jeune fille de presque 17 ans qui portait le monde sur ses frêles épaules, et qui forçait le respect et l'admiration des hommes, même de ses ennemis. Pourquoi, comment avait-elle la force de continuer, jour après jour ? Elle qui avait tout perdu. Ses parents de sang, ses parents de cœur, sa jeunesse, son innocence… Elle qui avait retrouvé un frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour le voir emprunter une voie opposée à la sienne. Elle portait tant de souffrances en elle. Trop pour un si jeune cœur. Personne ne voyait rien. Elle semblait si forte. Elle était pourtant si fragile. Lui pouvait supporter cette pression, les horreurs d'une guerre, la laideur du monde. C'était un soldat. Il avait été entraîné pour ça. Dès son enfance. Mais il avait parfois la sensation que c'était en lui, dans son sang. Un guerrier. Rien ne le touchait. Ou presque. Elle était la seule à savoir émouvoir son cœur. A faire frémir son âme, prouvant qu'il faisait partie du royaume des vivants, que quelque chose en lui battait encore. Mais elle… Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son regard avait changé depuis. Il n'y avait plus cette flamme, cette candeur… cette ardeur. La détermination, le courage, la mélancolie étaient toujours là eux. L'espoir d'un futur meilleur, plus beau que le présent, qui y brillait n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus aussi intense. Un regard d'adulte, lucide, qui voyait que la vie ne ressemblait pas aux rêves, et n'y ressemblerait jamais. Qu'un rêve était rarement fait pour être réalisé. Que ce n'était jamais aussi beau et magique que ce qu'on avait imaginé. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mais il était le seul à sentir cette fêlure qui transparaissait jusque dans sa voix…

_**"On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort**_

_**Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort**_

_**Léna sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs**_

_**L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?"**_

Parfois, quand il s'autorisait à l'approcher, à lui parler, il s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle elle se confiait à lui. Lui un semi étranger à sa vie. Une des sources des bouleversements de sa paisible existence de lycéenne. Il savait que leur rencontre l'avait en partie poussée dans le conflit qui faisait rage et gangrenait le monde depuis longtemps. Même si la mort de son père adoptif en avait été la raison ultime. La goutte d'eau. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir, alors qu'il avait été un oiseau de mauvais augure. Elle s'acharnait pourtant à répéter que c'était sans doute son destin qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Quant à lui, il restait convaincu que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, s'il ne l'avait pas intriguée, jamais elle n'aurait pris part au conflit qui avait fauché la vie de son père. Elle n'aurait pas cherché à lui ressembler en étant courageuse et en risquant sa vie. Elle aurait juste fait le deuil de ce père tant aimé et perdu à jamais. Mais Heero avait traversé sa vie, comme un tsunami, et l'avait entraînée dans son sillage. Même si au final elle avait choisi une route parallèle à la sienne.

Souvent elle lui demandait si ce serait mal qu'elle abandonne tout, qu'elle disparaisse, et reprenne le cours de sa vie, là où elle l'avait laissé. Même s'il pensait qu'elle en avait le droit, un droit légitime, il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Elle était prête à offrir sa vie en sacrifice sur un autel pour la cause qu'elle défendait. Cette âme généreuse n'accepterait jamais un comportement un tant soit peu égoïste, aussi juste soit-il. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni la volonté. Contrairement à lui. Il le savait intimement.

_**"J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien**_

_**Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un**_

_**Léna reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline**_

_**Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine**_

_**Léna elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue**_

_**Le corps tendu par ses grands airs mes doigts collés à sa nuque**_

_**Léna reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline**_

_**Car je peux voir ce matin un ange…**_

_**Un Ange"**_

Heero ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Comment avait-il fait jusqu'à présent ? Son existence avait pris tout son sens quand un soir elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. En larmes, elle était venue chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. Et sans doute l'avait-elle trouvé, car elle n'était plus jamais repartie. Il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais, son cœur prêt à exploser, comme après un électrochoc. Il donnerait tout, jusqu'à sa vie, pour voir à jamais ce qui brillait au fond de ses yeux quand elle le regardait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part elle. Quand elle souffrait, il souffrait avec elle, quand elle était heureuse, son cœur débordait de joie comme une coupe trop pleine. Il avait alors compris ce qu'il avait cherché depuis toujours. Le sens de sa vie. Etre là, pour elle, à ses côtés pour prendre un peu de son fardeau, de sa souffrance. C'était sans doute de qu'on appelait être quelqu'un. Il n'apporterait peut-être rien de grand au monde, il ne ferait peut-être partie ni des légendes, ni de l'Histoire, mais il serait là pour elle. Pour lui apporter ce qu'il faudrait afin que ELLE devienne une légende… un nom dans l'Histoire du monde.

Elle était un ange… Son Ange.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Bon, c'est pas top top, mais je trouve pas ça trop nul non plus. Ok, je l'avoue, je sais pas écrire grand-chose d'autre que du Heero/Relena. Et là, me suis pas foulée, c'est juste un POV Heero. Bref. J'espère juste que l'année 2005 ouvrira un peu les yeux des gens hermétiques à tout sauf à leurs propres intérêts, passions et autres. Si chacun y met du sien, un jour nous aurons peut-être la chance d'offrir aux générations futures un meilleur monde que celui que nous ont légué nos prédécesseurs. Je sais, dire un truc pareil, ça plombe tout. Mais pourtant… avec tout l'amour qu'on a dans nos petits cœurs, on pourrait faire tellement de belles choses, et arrêter de se fritter et de se latter pour des choses débiles et insignifiantes… 

Ca c'était le message un peu moraliste de début d'année de la vieille lionne que je suis

Sinon, je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne et excellente année, pleine de joie, de bonheur, d'amour, de tout ce qui vous plaira !!!! Et rappelez-vous : PEACE AND LOVE, les gens !


End file.
